


Ranch Owners

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ranch Owners

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry's looking a little like he's been rode hard and hung up wet. Of course, that's pretty accurate. He's beautifully sore, his ass still stings, and he can't stretch without feeling flogger marks. Hair mussed and stupid, still with a dopey grin on his face, he curls up against Chris's chest a little tighter when the phone plays Heather's ring, "Home Sweet Home" by Motley Crue.

Any other call and Chris would let it go to voicemail but they've been waiting for this, three intense days of back and forthing hopefully coming to an end. "Hi Heather," he says, wrapping his arm around Henry and tucking him in even closer. He listens to her reel off the whole story, knowing it's important to her for them to know how hard she's worked for them. "Yeah? Okay." He nods at the appropriate junctions, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Eighteen four? We agree to that and it's ours? Done deal?" He looks at Henry, unsure whether his lover's paying any attention. Whether he's in any shape to be. "Did you get that?" he whispers.

Henry looks up at Chris the moment he mentions the price. He nods firmly, mouths a "perfect", and sits up with a wince and a grin.

"That sounds great. We're good with that," Chris says. "Do we need to do anything, sign anything? No, okay. Um, well, thanks for all your help. We really appreciate it." He hangs up and looks at Henry, stunned. "We own a ranch."

Henry stares at him for a few seconds, then woops in a very un-Henrylike way. He throws himself into Chris's arms, holding him tighter than he thinks he ever has. "We're... it's... real."

"Yeah, it is," Chris nods and kisses Henry so hard it actually hurts. "I can't believe it."

Henry leans back; searches his face. "I can. All our hard work, all our sacrifices, they're beginning to come together to form our future. I didn't know before what that future looked like, but now I can't see any other." He suddenly rolls his eyes. "And there I go, waxing poetic."

"I like you waxing poetic," Chris says with a grin. "And since you don't have any problem believing it, you can keep pinching me the next bit."

Straddling his lap, hissing as his sore ass connects with Chris's thighs, then chuckling in pleasure, Henry gives him a gentle, twisting pinch to his ear. "Does this mean you've come over to the dark side? Want a little pain from your boy?" he teases, eyes dancing.

"Uh uh," Chris shakes his head. "I don't have even an ounce of painslut in me," he says with a laugh and kisses Henry again.

"I guess we'll just need to leave that to me, then. And start planning our playroom for our new home," Henry answers quietly, his smile slipping away. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chris says, touching Henry's cheek. "And I'm so excited about all of this. About us finally actually getting to build a life together."

Laying his head on his shoulder, Henry sighs softly and settles in. "Amen."


End file.
